Mustache
by EliMustang
Summary: Después de varios años protegiendo al mismo hombre, a Riza Hawkeye aún le faltaba conocer más facetas de su antiguo y apuesto Coronel; entre ellas, su loca obsesión por su vanidad y sus malas decisiones al momento de querer cambiar de apariencia. "Porque no era un bigote, era una pobre extensión de vello facial". Post. FMA Brotherhood. One-Shot. Royai.


**-0-**

**-Mustache-**

**Summary:** Después de varios años protegiendo al mismo hombre, a Riza Hawkeye aún le faltaba conocer más facetas de su antiguo y apuesto Coronel; entre ellas, su loca obsesión por su vanidad y sus malas decisiones al momento de querer cambiar de apariencia. "Porque no era un bigote, era una pobre extensión de vello facial". Post. FMA Brotherhood. One-Shot. Royai.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo Único-**

Aun después de cinco años del día prometido, Riza Hawkeye seguía haciendo su función de proteger al célebre alquimista de fuego; el cual aun con los rangos obtenidos durante este tiempo, necesitaba de su asistencia en cada una de sus decisiones como primer mandatario de Amestris. Aunque ahora existía alguien más quien requería de su leal protección y su incondicional compañía.

Se podía decir que tenía a otro hombre a quien atender, ya que el joven Mustang solo se dejaba cambiar, bañar y dar de comer por su madre. Provocando que se prescindieran de los servicios de una niñera para el primogénito del Fuhrer; y ocasionando así, que Riza postergara su profesión en la milicia por atender a su hijo de apenas un año de edad.

-Buenos días Roger- le saludo Riza con una ligera sonrisa, mientras lo tomaba en brazos levantándolo de su cuna; la cual se encontraba en la habitación continua de la que ella compartía con su marido.

Tenía que reconocer que el destino había sido irónica con ella; ya que el pequeño Roger Mustang era la viva imagen de su padre; con sus ojos y cabello color azabache, con una mira llena de determinación y una pizca de arrogancia en su porte.

-Ma…ma- fue el ademan que le regreso el infante, risueño por la presencia de su madre esta mañana.

Un par de semanas atrás, cuando el pequeño Mustang quería empezar a hablar con monosílabos entendibles; el Fuhrer estaba seguro que su primera palabra seria "papá"; sin embargo, Roger escogió "mamá" como su primer vocablo, debido a su gran adoración por su madre desde muy temprana edad.

-Te despertaste de buen humor esta mañana- le comento Riza dedicándole un ligero abrazo, recibiendo uno igual del pequeño pelinegro, quien la abrazaba con sus delicados bracitos.

Y fue así que Riza pensó que aquella mañana de invierno seria como cualquier otra, pero la llegada de su marido cambio su opinión instantáneamente. Aún si poder articular palabra alguna, observo a su antiguo Coronel entrar a la habitación, más temprano de lo habitual; con el uniforme militar y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Al entrar, Mustang se quedó observándolos, en esperar de algún comentario o halago por parte de su esposa; la cual tardo un par de segundos en hablar, mientras lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza.

-Señor, ¿qué tiene en el rostro?- le pregunto Riza después de notar las dos inapreciables partes de vello facial en la cara de su marido. Parecía mas una marcha hecha con un marcador negro que un bigote; y se podía decir que aquellas dos líneas negras, aunque pequeñas, enmarcaban insólitamente el rostro del primer dirigente de Amestris.

-Lo noto Teniente- le comento Roy con su característico gesto de autosuficiencia, orgulloso del resultado de su afeitada de esta mañana. Aun con los dos años de casados, por alguna extraña costumbre, Roy seguía llamándola por su rango; aunque ahora Riza no estuviera como militante en el ejército.

-Con dificultad, pero es evidente- le explico Riza aun con su hijo en brazos, desconcentrada por la nueva imagen de Roy. Si su antiguo Coronel quería un cambio de imagen, pudo ver elegido una chaqueta distinta o un nuevo estilo de peinado; cualquier otra cosa, menos esas dos marcas negras que desgraciaban su rostro.

-¿No le parece un buen cambio de aspecto?- le cuestiono Roy aun con su expresión de presunción por su "brillante idea".

A sus treinta cinco años, Roy Mustang había decidido que su impecable rostro, que había permanecido sin ningún indicio de vello en el pasado, tendría que sufrir un pequeño cambio, el cual le proporcionaría más realce en su puesto como Fuhrer.

-Permítame entender en primer lugar, ¿porque quiere un cambio de imagen?- le resolvió Riza sorprendida que su marido estuviera conforme con su aspecto; al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Roger miraba con extrañeza a su padre, seguramente por la misma razón que Riza lo hacía.

-Vamos Hawkeye, ¿no está cansada de verme de la misma manera todas las mañanas?- le cuestiono el pelinegro esperanzado que su mujer aceptara su bigote; en el cual había tardado poco más de veinte minutos frente del espejo para crearlo.

-No, y de hecho me gusta su cara pulcra y sin ningún indicio de vello facial- le respondió Riza tajante; en espera que el Fuhrer regresara al cuarto de baño y acabara de una vez con ese intento de marca varonil; la cual no le favorecía en nada.

-Bueno, solo fue un ligero cambio de imagen- le comento Roy con desdén, molesto que su ahora esposa no estuviera conforme con su decisión de dejarse el bigote; y que según su masculina opinión, le hacía parecer más maduro y centrado que antes -nada grave.

-En eso tiene razón Señor, no es nada grave- le expreso ella en un último intento para que su marido desistiera de su absurda idea -puede ahora mismo regresar a su habitación y terminar de afeitarse antes del desayuno.

-No estará sugiriendo que me quite el bigote- le dijo Mustang reacio, aun sin cambiar de parecer sobre su buen juicio al momento de afeitarse.

-Así es, y estoy siendo muy clara en mi desagrado por esa "pobre extensión de vello facial"- le espetó Riza con seriedad; agregando una pizca de aversión en sus palabras.

-No sea tan dura Teniente, yo pienso que me veo bien- le comento Roy con seguridad; tratando por tercera vez de convencer a su testaruda ex Teniente primera, para que aceptara su nueva imagen.

-Bien, haga lo que usted crea conveniente- le sentencio Riza, consiente que sería una batalla perdida si seguía discutiendo con su superior sobre la prescindible existencia de aquel bigote.

Por lo general a Riza no le gustaba ser una mujer manipuladora, pero por el bien de su matrimonio, tuvo que optar por usar su contraataque ante la obstinación de su marido -esta tarde iré a cortarme el cabello, no es muy cómodo ni útil el tenerlo tan largo.

-¿Que tan corto te lo vas a dejar?- Roy la miro incrédulo cruzando los brazos; analizando sus palabras por algunos segundos.

Era sabido por muchos en Amestris, que honorable Fuhrer Roy Mustang era un admirador irrefutable del cabello largo y rubio de su primera dama; por lo que al escuchar semejante disparate por parte de su antigua Teniente primera, quiso saber si era del todo cierto aquella "amenaza" de disminuir notablemente la extensión de su cabello.

-No lo sé, me gustaba cuando lo traía con solo unos cuantos centímetros de largo- le respondió Riza momentos después, restándole importancia al tema; mientras llevaba a Roger al cambiador, empezando con su rutina diaria.

-No pensaras en cortártelo por completo- le expreso Roy consciente del ingenioso plan de su esposa -sabes que me encanta tu cabello largo.

-Es solo un ligero cambio de imagen- le explico Riza utilizando las mismas palabras que Roy había empleado, mientras se dibujaba efímera sonrisa en sus labios -nada grave, además en un par de años volverá a su tamaño original.

Roy la miro pensativo por algunos segundos, preguntándose si había algo que podía hacer contra las austeras decisiones de Riza; consciente que si se dejaba el bigote ella cumpliría con su declaración de cortarse el cabello, por lo que opto por dejarse controlar nuevamente por su esposa.

-Ahorita regreso- le comento el ojinegro dejando la habitación rápidamente, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su recamara. Y después de quince minutos regreso, ya sin ningún indicio de su bigote de esta mañana.

-¿Y bien?- le cuestiono Roy una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la habitación.

-Es bueno volver a ver su apuesto y pulcro rostro- le respondió Riza agradecida de la sabia decisión del Fuhrer; el cual aún se encontraba reacio por su pérdida de vello facial.

-¿Tu qué opinas Roger?- Roy le pregunto ahora a su hijo, en espera de una segunda opinión. El pequeño observo de nueva cuenta a su padre, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él para que lo cargara, una vez que volvió a reconocerlo.

-Espero que esta acción esfume tu idea de cortarte el cabello- le comento esperanzado Roy, mientras levantaba a Roger por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo reír.

-Está más que descartada, Señor- le confirmo Riza, agradecida de poder eludir esa sensación de picazón en su cara al besarlo.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, espero que este intento de one-shot les gustara, como verán estoy algo alejada a mi fandom, pero como son fan de esta parejita, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de subir al menos un pequeño escrito de ellos, y claro con un final feliz.<p>

Tal vez la trama del bigote de Roy (la peor decisión que hicieron en el anime), ya ha sido plasmado en otros Fic; y si lo sabré yo, ya que he leído algunos en inglés y creo que también en español. Pero este capítulo salió de mi mente y tuve que escribirlo, y en un ataque de valor lo subí a la página, solo espero que sea de su agrado.

Espero sus críticas; ya sea en la narrativa, creatividad y caracterización de los personajes; ya que me ayudaría en mis otros Fic, y claro, por si alguna otra vez me armo de valor y subo otra historia de Royai.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**.


End file.
